Legacy
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Não é tão difícil assim, Sasuke. Basta juntar as letras e você vai compreender o que eu quis dizer a você. - Para Viic Girotto - Baseado nos últimos capítulos do mangá


_**Legacy**_

* * *

><p><em>Não é tão difícil assim, Sasuke. Basta juntar as letras e você vai compreender o que eu quis dizer a você.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Victoria, um singelo presente atrasado.<em>

* * *

><p>A mensagem estava guardada para você. Com todas as letras possíveis eu a expus para que fosse capaz de compreender o que eu queria dizer, mas ainda assim foi capaz de distorcê-la. Fiz o possível e o impossível para que me odiasse, para que, como eu, não tivesse que carregar o fardo de ter traído todas as pessoas que amava, e talvez por ter me odiado tanto seguiu meus passos à risca.<p>

Por ter me odiado se tornou um vingador e decidiu que o melhor seria se afastar de todos, ignorando claramente os avisos que lhe deixei. Não é tão difícil assim, Sasuke, se souber como ler a mensagem. Basta que preste um pouco mais de atenção aos detalhes, que tenha cuidado em ler as entrelinhas de todas as minhas ações.

Volte no tempo. Pense e repense em meus atos desde que era uma criança. Reflita sobre as vezes em que larguei meus treinos para ficar ao seu lado, sobre os momentos em que te carreguei nas costas quando já não suportava mais caminhar sobre as tórridas chuvas de Konoha após um duro dia de aula e, acima de tudo, sobre a noite em que destruí nosso clã. Nossa família.

Respire fundo e analise com calma cada uma dessas situações. Pese na balança o que cada uma delas significou dentro de seu coração e pense nas consequências que elas trouxeram a você.

Quanto isso tudo te machucou? Quantos ferimentos foram necessários para que minha mensagem pudesse te alcançar? Será que o que eu fiz de bom foi o suficiente para encobrir sua dor?

Pode ser que não acredite em mim, mas desejei voltar. Desejei não ter sido o responsável por acabar com nossa família. Desejei ser um bom irmão e vê-lo crescer ao meu lado, tão forte e determinado que algum dia me superaria.

Acreditaria em mim, Sasuke, se minha mensagem chegasse até você? Acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que fiz tudo isso só para te proteger? Você acreditaria, meu irmãozinho tolo?

Desejei que sim.

Desejei com todas as forças, mas um pecador jamais recebe um milagre que não mereça. E o meu pecado foi ver que meus esforços para torna-lo um shinobi melhor do que eu fui haviam sido em vão. Foi ver que o ódio havia te consumido a ponto de virar-se contra seus próprios companheiros. E ver que tudo o que eu havia feito por você, todo o legado que havia deixado na forma daquela mensagem jamais tinha te alcançado.

Vamos, não é tão difícil assim, Sasuke. Basta juntar as letras e você vai compreender o que eu quis dizer a você.

Se o fizer corretamente, compreenderá que todas as minhas ações aparentemente egocêntricas e mesquinhas foram voltadas para a sua sobrevivência e para o seu bem estar. E compreenderá que jamais desejei que se voltasse contra sua vila, mas que lutasse por ela e pelo seu futuro ao lado das pessoas a quem podia considerar seus verdadeiros amigos.

E acima de tudo compreenderá que se fiz o que fiz foi porque não tive opção. Foi porque não podia permitir que meu irmãozinho, meu único e querido irmãozinho, fosse arrastado junto de mim para o olho deste furacão.

Então pense, Sasuke, e você entenderá o que eu quis dizer. Entenderá que meus sentimentos por você ultrapassam a linha daquilo que é são para adentrar num mundo de insanidades onde líderes da ANBU destroem seu clã para proteger pequenos irmãos tolos e indefesos.

Você entenderá, Sasuke, que o que eu fiz foi por te amar demais. Por te querer bem. Porque no fim nada mais sou do que um humano feito de carne e ossos como você. Um humano que desejou com todas as forças que aquele mínimo elo que havia restado de sua família a revivesse e fosse feliz ao lado de alguém que amasse.

Eu não fui capaz de alcança-lo, Sasuke, mas vejo alguém que é capaz de fazer por você o que eu não pude fazer. Alguém que entende o sofrimento de crescer sem ter alguém ao seu lado. Alguém que, como você, foi completamente sozinho e que está disposto a colocar a própria vida em jogo para te salvar.

E é a ele que eu te entrego, meu irmão. À única pessoa que possui a herança de Shisui. Uzumaki Naruto, com sua determinação e garra; com uma força capaz de superar qualquer furacão.

Junte as letras, Sasuke. E, junto com Naruto, você entenderá o que eu quis dizer a você.

Não é tão difícil assim.

**N/A:**

Embora isso não seja um surto de meio de noite, devo dizer que roubei parcialmente a inspiração da minha Alma Gêmea para finalizá-la. É muito complicado, pra mim, voltar a trabalhar com Naruto depois de ter me afastado do fandom por tanto tempo. E é mais complicado ainda escrever pra alguém tão bom assim.

Eu não costumo presentear qualquer pessoa, mas quando o faço, faço por prazer.

Não diria que é um presente de aniversário – tampouco sei dizer se isso pode ser chamado de presente, porque afinal ficou uma droga – mas de certa forma posso dizer que essas poucas palavras tentaram exprimir algo.

A mensagem está no texto, não sei se claramente, mas está. Basta saber para quem ela realmente foi :)

Victoria é um nome forte. Soará bem na minha estante, nas capas de couro dos livros que pretendo ter.

Espero que aprecie o presente. Não é da Hee, mas... digamos que ela psicografou por mim, haha.

A propósito... feliz aniversário atrasado, Victoria.

_**Eu aprecio leitores com opinião.**_


End file.
